Angel of Darkness
by Namelessafterall
Summary: She had been changed. After she emerged into the other world she had abandoned her promise to find peace. As the Empire's Strongest, she has her duty to uphold as the protector of the Empire. But that doesn't matter to her, all she cared for, was that her precious people were safe. Anyone that attempts to harm them will know why she is the Angel of Darkness
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor Akame ga Kiru

Hello again, I'm going to be working on this secondary story alongside I Fell as a means of inspiration on other such muse ^-^

**Warning:** **May contain OCs, OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

On that note I shall get started.

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>She stared dispassionately out her window, her room was fairly high up in the palace giving her a view of the entire Capital city. Viewing the decadent indulgence from above had reminded her of just how much she hated this world. Granted there were patches of light here and there, but those are far and few, and there never seems to be enough to make her see the world the way she used to.<p>

The woman in question, being a tall blonde woman with piercing blue eyes, bearing an imperious and regal appearance, her hair having lost much of its spikiness and flowed downwards much like her mother's, tied in a long braid that reaches the floor, held together by a black blade

She sighed, placing her clothing on, her ever constant black pants and sleeveless turtleneck shirt, along with her armoured plated high heeled boots and a pair of opera gloves with stylised reddish-orange spiral pattern on the back that seemed to glow with power. Finally she draped over her shoulders the last remaining piece of her old world, the tattered remains of Kaguya's kimono, looking a lot like a long coat.

_Great, now I'm late to the meeting_, she thought as she walked briskly through the palace walls.

The blonde recalled when they first arrived in this plane of existence, after all it was a day _she_ would never forget.

* * *

><p>[5 years before]<p>

How many days had it been?

How much longer could she keep it up?

She had been fighting against that person for days now. Her once long blonde hair was cut to just below her neck, burned and frayed from fighting. The same could be said about her clothes, it was a miracle they stayed intact after the countless attacks she was hit with.

But still, even after how many days, even with all her the vastness of her chakra and of the bijuu everyone had their limits.

As she fell on more time, she struggled to rise, barely making it to her knees.

"_We're running out of time!_" Kurama yelled at her from within her mind, "_We only have enough for one last attack, make it count brat._"

"That's plenty enough," she muttered back, finally staggering to her feet, "To finish this."

She raised her right hand, a pitch black ball appearing in her hand, taking all the remaining chakra from her and the bijuu, and compressing it in a tiny ball the size of an apple. She rushed forward, intending on meeting her opponent head on, a tactic worthy of her name.

"**Chō mini Bijūdama!**" she roared, just as the ball erupted in a cataclysmic explosion that scarred the planet.

* * *

><p>She had hoped that she might have died as well during that explosion, but apparently that was not to be. If the extreme amounts of pain, if dulled slightly, in her limbs were anything to go by. As a trained ninja, she woke without alerting the other person within the room that she was awake. After all what kind of ninja would allow themselves to get caught.<p>

Looking to where the energy she sensed was, she saw that their back was to her and that it was a girl, rather it was a little girl with long pale blue hair tending a fire. If she had to guess, then they would be in a fairly large tent or hut, one that smelled of blood and burnt corpses. Looking down at herself, she found herself covered in the pelt of some creature, her clothes changed with a fairly comfortable simple white tunic edged in gold and that her entire body under that was wrapped in bandages.

It would seem that this girl had been the one to cover her wounds, seeing as it was the only energy source she could feel in miles. There were fading traces of energy around them, the type that reminded her of cooling corpses. Rising from bed in complete silence, she approached the younger girl, who remained oblivious of the blonde's state of wakefulness. As the taller girl placed her bandaged palm on top of the girl's head, it got the predictable outcome of the girl attempting a strike with a knife, this however was blocked by the blondes other hand, that arm surprisingly had no bandages. The blue haired girl's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the older woman up and about despite her injuries.

"You're awake," she stated, although it sounded more like a question, awe obvious in her voice at this woman, who she had found completely charred throughout her entire body, except for her right arm, which was non-existent before. Yet here she was, skin only slightly red and her right arm looked completely unblemished.

"Indeed," she replied, slightly amused at the other's reaction, "Now who might you be little one?"

"Esdeath," she replied with a bright smile, "What's your name?"

"Hmm… Esdeath huh?" the blonde looked down on the girl, interesting, she thought offhandedly, "Call me Naru."

* * *

><p>[5 years later]<p>

It has been years since she last smiled so brightly. This damned world had robbed her of that. Of any hope for humans or of peace, only the battle in her soul remained. Of course wherever she went, her companion followed, Esdeath having gained a strange fascination for the person who she viewed as the strongest.

Along her travels she had attained a Teigu from a group of bandits she had _disposed _of. It was a curios one, the Roman Artillery: Pumpkin, capable of great precision and power when needed. This in turn however, had warranted them the attention of the Empire.

After much pestering from Esdeath, she had conceded to joining, her enthusiasm for humanity having already drained by then. It wasn't long that her prowess and strength had her ranked one of the highest ranked generals, along with Budo, being known as the Angel of the Empire, as well as the World's Strongest. Strangely enough, through those years, she had seemed almost unchanged, remaining as she had when she first met Esdeath.

She walked through the stone walls of the Capital, she was on her way to meet with her subordinates and other associates, which included Esdeath, who was on her way on being promoted to General. Thinking back on it, the blonde had the pleasure of watching the young girl bloom into a beautiful and dangerous rose. Granted she could go without the blue haired girl, being obsessed with her. The same could be said of her other subordinate, another magnificently talented girl, the silver haired girl showed promise. She had thought of passing down Pumpkin to her, but perhaps that would wait until they both become Generals.

It dawned on her that both her subordinates, were both of great beauty and skill, granted she would never tell them so out loud, they might get the wrong impression. Wouldn't want that after all.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that irked her, it was that runt of an Emperor and the slovenly Prime Minister, it was good that they weren't the reason she stayed. If they were then she would have left the moment she arrived.<p>

She glanced at her fellow General, Budo, looking as severe as ever. Moving forward, she proceeded to sit on the only unoccupied chair left, her presence being registered only when her chair was pulled back by Esdeath for her, both her and Najenda standing just behind the blonde woman.

"Ah Naru, I was worried you wouldn't come," the child, Emperor Makoto exclaimed, much too excited at this time of day for the blonde's tastes.

"Indeed child," Naru replied benignly, "But you would do well to remember our lessons concerning control over your emotions."

"You should listen to your mother Emperor Makoto," the Prime Minister interjected mockingly, before digging into the food once more, his words evoking a blush from the young Emperor.

"I believe we should return to the issue at hand," Budo interrupted, hoping to put the meeting back on track, unfortunately all for naught when an officer entered and whispered a message to Najenda, the more approachable of the two, who moved to pass onto Naru.

"My lady, the girl has been placed in your living quarters," the silver haired girl whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Oh what is this?" the Minister asked in gaining an inquisitive look in his face.

"Merely something I've invested in," Naru replied, sliding off her chair, before moving to exit the room, her two subordinates trailing behind her, "Nothing to worry yourselves over."

With barely a look behind, she walked out of the room, not especially concerned about the purpose of the meeting.

"So she survived the Exam?" Naru said as she moved through the halls, "And her sister is she here as well?"

"Yes my lady, but unfortunately Gozuki has already taken in the sister for his Elite Seven," Najenda replied.

"A shame," the blonde muttered, "I have only one sword of a set."

* * *

><p>Kurome was afraid, after all she had just been torn away from her sister since they wouldn't allow siblings in the Elite Seven and that she has gained the attention of another in the Empire. She was alone and currently defenceless, clad only in the black clothing she had to wear during the exam.<p>

Looking around, she found herself in a tidy and extraordinarily large room, bearing two floors and several walls lined with books. It was an elegant room, although not overly lavished like the other rooms she had encountered.

Her urge to explore was squashed as the door opened and a tall, regal blonde walked in with all the elegance of royalty. Two others had followed the imperious woman, but all the young girl could do was stare in fright and awe at the tall blonde that walked in.

Her eyes seemed to Kurome's with ease, blue gazing at black, and as the woman approached, it took all of her self-control not to quail at her presence, or rather the complete void of one. Once she was in range, the tall blonde crouched down so that she was at eye level with the girl.

She said nothing for a great while, merely peering into Kurome's eyes, searching for something. Searching to see if she truly did have what it takes and if the slight softening of her gaze was anything to go by, then Kurome thought she had found what she was searching for.

"Kurome," goodness, even her voice was beautiful, "Do you know how I am?"

Kurome shook her head in response.

"Hmmm, my name is Naru Uzumaki," Naru said, a small smile gracing her face, "But you may address me however you wish, understand?"

"Yes."

"Excellent."

Naru stood from her position, and went to sit upon one of the chairs around her table, she motioned for Kurome to sit upon the chair next to her, who sat as asked.

"Now you must be wondering why you're here no doubt." the blonde stated, as she accepted a teacup from the blue haired one, "Or more to the point, why you are here and your sister is not."

This seemed to cause the girl to stiffen in her seat.

"I'd rather have had the both of you, but unfortunately another has plans for her."

"…"

"Regardless here you are and no doubt you still wish to protect your sister, do you not?"

"…"

"You would do whatever it takes to protect her, wouldn't you?"

"…"

"If you join, I could turn you into a warrior she would be proud of, wouldn't that be nice?"

"…Yes."

"Oh," she stood up once more, moving to gaze out the large window, "We'll see about that, now won't we."

"My lady, I've placed her possessions within her room," Najenda said, as she re-entered the living room.

"Excellent, now take her to get her fitted in her uniform," the blonde spoke without looking away from her view, "And Esdeath, prepare my training equipment."

Glancing at the departing girls, she mused at how strong that one may become.

_She'll become strong or die_, Naru thought darkly.

It was time to shape one of the younger generation.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

Continues on to the next book

Questions and Criticism are welcome,

Bye Bye now ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor Akame ga Kiru

Hello again, I'm going to be working on this secondary story alongside I Fell as a means of inspiration on other such muse ^-^

**Warning:** **May contain OCs, OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**Note**: Did anyone else read the start of chapter 1 and thought that Naru was naked while she looked out the window, because reading back that's what it felt like I implied unintentionally. Don't know how to feel about that -.-

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>Pain. The only thing that Kurome could comprehend since she woke up was pain. She has been at it for several hours straight now, weaving through attacks as best as she could and lashing out with the bokken in her hands as best as she can.<p>

She blocked an overhead strike, only to be doubled over by the sudden pain on her stomach followed by a strike to her head that sent her sprawling to the cold floor below. This was not the first time she had become acquainted with the ground, and she doubt that it would be the last.

She staggered to her feet, she knew better than to show any sign of weakness to _her_, Kurome stared unflinchingly at the cold azure eyes, waiting for the girl to make a move. The tall blonde carried a wooden Nōdachi in hand, the fact that it was blunt and made of wood did little to stop Naru from cutting flesh at particular strikes. Indeed the black eyed girl was covered in more cuts than bruises through the course of their 'sparring session'.

With a roar Kurome charged forward, despite being dead on her feet, determined to fight, even against her inevitable loss. Her strike was fast, filled with her remaining strength and energy, all for naught however, Naru moved past the strike, the wooden tip merely brushing past her cheek as she drove her own sword forward. The blow was vicious, launching the poor girl through the air and into one of the walls of their training room.

Kurome tried to stand, to show her worth, to prove she wasn't weak, but she was far too tired to carry on. Her vision rapidly darkened and the last thing she saw before passing out was the approving gaze of her teacher.

* * *

><p><em>She's improving<em>, Naru thought to herself, carrying the young girl, with a surprising gentleness that contrasted her cold countenance, as she made her way back to her abode. Her last strike actually drew blood from the blonde's cheek, which is a miracle in itself seeing as her skin is constantly reinforced by chakra.

Currently they were located in a retreat deep within a sacred mountain, where few could enter and leave alive. It was one created by Naru during her pilgrimage a few years back, it now served as her private training grounds for the girl she carried, and her two other subordinates a while back, both of whom were on their way for remedial lessons. That is if they ever survived the frozen forest that surrounded the terrain and actually reached the place.

Ah the forest, she thought wryly, the darkness that dwells there, far worse than any Danger Beast and far more misleading paths than the winding streets of the Capital. The true extent of darkness remains completely unknown, even to her. Even now she could hear the whispers of the darkness calling to her, now that Kurome was unconscious, the darkness seemed to never venture after children.

As she tucked her student in she could feel the subtle shift in the ambient aura. Normally, due to the encompassing darkness it would be freezing and eerie, but it seems the darkness had found new prey.

_Good_, she thought, _they will arrive soon_.

She departed from the sleeping girl's room in complete silence, lantern in hand as she made her way to the entrance, it wouldn't be long until they arrived. Opening the large front door with ease, she came to the sight of her two loyal comrades, both bleeding and out of breath, Najenda leaning on Esdeath as they limped through the forest to the door. Their clothing, ruined by cuts, mud and blood, it kinda made her want to leave them outside with all the mud they trailed on the floor.

"You made it," Naru said, summoning a clone without the need of hand signs, the clone moved to carry the silver haired girl while she personally lifted Esdeath before the girl could fall over.

"W-what was that?" Esdeath gasped, still in shock, grasping onto the blonde tightly.

"Oh my, is my adorable student scared, by any chance?" Naru asked the girl in her arms, amusement present in her tone.

"N-no!" Esdeath denied vehemently, though her pale face betrayed her conviction "I was just curious."

"Of course, of course."

"So what was it out there?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure myself, it seems to be something that's always been here."

"That doesn't really tell me anything."

"Nor was it meant to."

* * *

><p>After treating their wounds, using the Shōsen Jutsu, something she had painstakingly learned years ago. She left them to rest, as she made her way to the retreat's kitchen, it was time for dinner and Kurome should be awake at any moment.<p>

She staggered on the way, as she received her clone's memories as it dispelled. It wasn't the receiving that shocked her, rather it was the memory itself. It would seem that her clone had been… _frisky_ to say the least. Not that the silver haired lass put up any resistance, if anything she seemed far too eager to the clone's 'ministrations'.

"How troublesome," she muttered to the air, preparing a large dinner, half a dozen clones around her, each cooking several different dishes.

She was in a celebratory mode, after all her old students have survived their perilous trek. It was their last test, proof of how far they have come since they first became her students. While they did not fail outright, they did not pass all too well, barely scraping by as it was. But they survived, and that was what's important.

The clones had set the table, while she went to personally wake her adorable new student, while she knew the older two were on their way due to their energy signatures. Perhaps she could have gotten a clone to go fetch the girl, but she had a soft spot for her.

Opening the door of her student's room, she found her already up, dressed in a copy of her teacher's clothing, the black pants was replaced with a skirt and the boots had less heel. All in all, it was both astoundingly amusing and cute to her, that this dark haired girl emulated her.

"My lady," Kurome exclaimed in surprise, immediately standing at attention.

"Dinner is ready child," Naru said in a kind tone before turning around and walking towards the dining room, the sounds of small feet walking after her.

"Ah… My lady…" Hmm, what was this now?

"Yes child?"

"I was wondering…" she hesitated, "When will we move to real swords?"

Ah, so that was it.

"Soon my dear," came the dismissive reply, "I have almost acquired the proper sword I wish for you to wield."

"I see, thank you my lady."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the dining room, it was a fairly large room with an equally large table able to sit a dozen or so people. It was a simple table, much like the entire place, made of wood. Both Esdeath and Najenda had been standing, waiting patiently waiting for their General. Najenda having gained a faint blush at the sight of the tall blonde, apparently having remembered the <em>questionable <em>healing the clone had done. The two were situated at either side of the head of the table.

Naru sat at the head of the table, gesturing for the others to sit, who promptly did so. She glanced around the table, she knew things were changing. It wasn't long before since the both have been promoted to the rank of General and had set out to make their own paths. Naru had given Pumpkin to Najenda and Esdeath had chosen the Demon's Extract to wield. They had both excelled at their craft with their Teigu's, Esdeath had attained the ability to freeze even space and time, while Najenda had attained a metaphorical third eye that allowed her to hit any target within a two kilometre distance without needing to open her eyes.

Of course the good comes with the bad. Esdeath had always been sadistic in nature, it was something that Naru did little to stop, and if anything it was encouraged. This however led to disagreements between the blue haired girl and Najenda. Najenda had spoken of her growing disillusion of the Empire to Naru repeatedly, and the blonde had supported the girl, as she always had for both.

Of course if Naru had been paying attention she would have known that the two other Generals had been conversing, figurative fire in the form of words launched at one another. Words were one thing, but it would be another if they were to actively use their Teigu against one another.

And they were fighting,

Kurome had already ducked behind Naru, who remained seated and continued to eat, seemingly oblivious to the battle going around her. She would allow it for now, but there would be consequences if their Teigu were actually used within the walls.

"So you would simply abandon the Empire, abandon our lady." That was Esdeath, as she dodged several blows from Najenda, who used Pumpkin's Long Barrel as a melee weapon, before retaliating with her long rapier (unnecessarily long if you asked Naru).

"The Empire? The Empire is a broken and decadent system" Najenda replied, swinging her sword… urgh gun… whatever she was using it as at the moment, with great and practised ease, her blows clashing with Esdeath's, "And I never said I would abandon my lady."

_Goodness leave me out of you quarrels_, Naru thought herself, as she found her title being thrown about in their argument, _Perhaps this was getting out of hand_.

Then Najenda lost an arm, frozen shards of the thing thrown everywhere, along with her right eye, which was enough to stun her, as the silver haired girl fell to her knees.

_Now that would simply not do_

Esdeath had moved to finish her job, arm raised to freeze her opponent, only to find that she couldn't move her arm. Looking for why, she found her shoulder had been pierced from behind by a blade that reflected no light. Looking over her shoulder she found a featureless nōdachi emerging from her shoulder. Looking up at naru she found not the blue eyes she was accustomed to, instead it was a molten gold glare that pierced her soul.

"Fighting and yelling, even interrupting dinner I can forgive," Naru said severely, before lifting Esdeath using her sword, "But to use a Teigu here, despite my rules."

The blonde flicked her sword, sending the blue haired girl through a wall.

"Simply inexcusable."

And now Kurome has been undoubtedly scarred by the dismemberment and blood. Great. And Naru had to patch the two of them back up. Again. Sighing in irritation she created two clones to take care of the two and to punish Esdeath in her stead.

Hopefully they would have calmed by tomorrow.

Or else.

* * *

><p>Naru woke to a strange warmth by her side. It was familiar, something she was used to from her sweet Hina-hime (and the other ones) and if she didn't recognise the energy signature then the person would have undoubtedly died. She turned to find the familiar black hair of Kurome, her face buried into Naru's bosom. It would be considered an entirely adorable scene, were it not for one fact.<p>

Naru liked to sleep naked.

It was a habit birthed from the times she spent in the mountains, where it was too cold outside not to have a fire within the hut, yet too hot inside due to the fire. Naru's solution was to sleep in the buff. Not the best solution and she could have used seals to alleviate her troubles, but it was far too late by then, the habit had taken root.

Dislodging herself from her bedside companion, which proved to be remarkably hard to do, she dressed herself in a loosely tied black yukata decorated with falling snow and mountains at the bottom. Big mystery who got it for her.

She walked into the completely ruined dining room, a crystalline teacup in hand. She liked having a cup of tea as she watched the sunrise, it was relaxing, soothes her soul if slightly. Of course her alone time was broken when Esdeath walked in, wearing a large white buttoned up shirt, and only that.

She froze as she locked eyes with Naru, her face exploding into a blush before averting her eyes.

"Esdeath." Naru said, her voice stern.

"Y-yes." Was the timid reply, her eyes remained on the ground.

"Look at me."

The blue haired girl raised her eyes, forcing herself to look into the similarly blue eyes of her old teacher.

"I hope you learned your lesson."

Recognition flashed through Esdeath's eyes, almost as if she was remembering something.

"I did mistress."

"Excel—" _Wait? Mistress?_

She turned to Esdeath expectantly, hoping for an explanation only for the girl to blush and look away.

Just what the hell did the clone do to her?

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

Thanks for reading!

Questions and Criticism are welcome,

Bye Bye now ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor Akame ga Kiru

Hello again, I'm going to be working on this secondary story alongside I Fell as a means of inspiration on other such muse ^-^

**Warning:** **May contain OCs, OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**Note**: Not my best chapter I must admit. But it's a stepping stone and such…

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>What a day.<p>

The girls have decided to play nice, for now at least. They had remembered that this retreat was neutral ground and that anyone that defied the rule was severely punished. Although she would hope to remember to do it herself, damned clones can't be trusted anymore.

They have been integrated into the training schedule by Naru herself. The similar rigorous regime to make sure they improve or die trying. It concerned her that she had to use clones to delegate Najenda and Esdeath's training, one for each. Clones can't be trusted.

What was up with the clones, she thought to herself, they never did this before. Maybe they were trying to tell her something, but that made no sense at all. She was not repressed, not completely that is.

Okay maybe she had been repressing her much _baser_ desires since she arrived. But that isn't really her fault, she's had little, to no me time ever since she had to care, and eventually train Esdeath. Then she joined the Empire and Najenda tagged along and now she was training three children in a fairly large house in the middle a mountain. It didn't really give her time to find someone to warm her bed at night, much less find someone to share a relationship with.

"Yo _mistress_~!" There came the voice of one of her clones, this one, unlike the others, carried a third of her strength, sent to acquire a special gift for Kurome. And the clone also knew what the others have done.

Unlike the other clones the appearance was different as well. Bearing smooth straight red hair, much like her mothers, the bangs framed her face while a pair of thin long braids flowed down her back, each held together by orange spheres. She bears the most striking yellow eyes, set on a face befitting royalty, despite the childish visage.

The clone is clad in an orange floor length cheongsam, which did nothing to hide her formidable figure, decorated with a red dragon motif. This went along with red fingerless opera gloves above black opera gloves and matching red and black boots.

This sense of individualism in the clone's appearance may be due to the fact that the clone was drenched with a combination of the Bijuu's and Kaguya's Chakra. Don't ask how, but this somehow birthed a sense of sentience within the clone, even when dispelled she would appear in her—or rather their—mindscape. That being said she decided to name the girl Menma, Naru was not without her wit after all.

"Did you get it?" Naru asked, not wishing to play games with a clone of all things.

"Of course," the clone replied cheerily, waving the damned thing around like it was a toy, "Was there ever any doubt?"

Naru didn't answer, instead choosing to swipe the sword out of her hands and unsheathed the sword to check that it was still intact from all her clone's rough handling. The March of the Dead: Yatsufusa, truly a weapon worthy of her student, she even handpicked her first corpse to use as a puppet, it will be a gift to go with the weapon.

"What, no thank you?" Menma seemed intent in annoying the blonde it would seem.

"Thanks," Naru relented, she had enough to deal with today after all.

"You're welcome, and I'll see you later," the clone girl got the last words, kissing the blonde on the cheek and dispelling before Naru could retaliate.

"I'm not repressed."

* * *

><p>Breakfast was an awkward ordeal, the tension was palpable. Esdeath and Najenda had been glaring at one another since they both entered the dining room. They kept their more physical disputes during training, they knew better than to fight outside of it.<p>

Speaking of training, in order to continue with it, she had _procured _a replacement for Najenda's arm. The blonde had taken it upon herself to give her a prosthetic arm in the form of the Dæmon Auxiliary: Right Arm, a sleek and elegant thing of obsidian-esque armour. Naru had offered to replace her eye with another piece of the Dæmon Auxiliary, but the silver haired girl had requested to hold that off for later. Something about the eye being unnerving.

Furthermore Esdeath had been placed under a restraining seal to prevent her from using her Teigu within the retreat. Although the blonde had wished it didn't look anything like a collar, and Esdeath didn't need to look so proud of wearing it. Not repressed, nope, not at all.

"Children," Naru said, gaining the attention of the others in the room, "It's almost time."

They had stayed at the retreat for far too long now, the two were set to leave at the next sunrise.

"Where will you both go, now that you know your own truths?"

"Back to the Empire." "Far away from _that_ place."

Oh my? So Najenda has found it in herself to defect openly. The silver haired girl stared at her old teacher, excepting her disapproval, only to receive the same gentle and supportive smile. Esdeath however was not so quiet about her thoughts.

"So the weakling had decided to flee, so typical."

"Weak? At least I still have what's left of my soul."

A large crack echoed through the room, the two older girls turned to find the taller blonde looking very displeased, her hand had crushed the part of the table she was gripping. This was followed by an oppressive aura filling the room, causing the other two to sweat in fear. It was a good thing the blonde had sent Kurome for her morning run, didn't wish to frighten the poor girl after all.

The message was clear, disobey and suffer.

Not the greatest way start one's day, especially when they will not see their teacher for a while after today.

* * *

><p>Kurome had been running for a half hour by now. Whenever her teacher had sent her on a short run, she apparently wanted the small girl to run from the retreat at the base to the very top of the mountain without stopping. Apparently this was what was considered as her warm up.<p>

She was rushing back, after all her teacher had something to tell her, after a solid year of intense training, the blonde had acknowledged her as worthy. She survived the training that made sure that she either passed or she broke. And now that she has passed, she was about to receive her reward.

Entering the large wooden house she was met with the sound of combat, Kurome watched patiently while her teacher proceeded to tear apart the older girls' defences bit by bit. Dodging attacks by a paper's width before retaliating with her own sword, drawing blood with each strike. Najenda had already passed out from a heavy blow to her head and Esdeath was on her knees, exhausted and bleeding out.

Having seen enough, the blood summoned two clones to take care of the two, while the blonde approached the younger girl.

"Kurome, excellent timing." Naru said, a gentle smile on her face, "Follow me, I have something to show you."

Kurome mentally cheered, outwardly replying with a "Yes my lady."

Naru had led her to a place in the retreat she hadn't seen before, down a spiral staircase that went down into the bowels of the mountain.

"There is something you must understand about this place Kurome."

Hmm what was this?

"I'm sure you've noticed the darkness by now, but have you heard the whispers yet?"

"Whispers?"

"Yes, amidst the darkness, the soft whispers of promises, promising you inner most desires, even the darkness is afraid of _her_."

"Her?"

She received no further reply.

As they came to the end of the staircase, Naru turned to look at her student.

"This is your final test child, as well as my gift to you," the blonde said, "If you survive that is."

Naru pointed down the candlelit hallway at the wooden door at the end.

"You'll find it there, good luck," with that the blonde left, walking back up the staircase.

* * *

><p>Kurome faltered, this wasn't exactly what she thought would happen. But if she must, then she must. It would be nothing more than utterly shameful for her to go back up without what she was sent to retrieve. She began walking forward, each step echoed through the hallway. Each step forward brought her forward and each step caused the same unnatural feeling to grow around her.<p>

A step.

She became all too aware of the voices.

Step.

The words were becoming larger, there was a second pair of footsteps now.

Step.

Wind brushed against the back of her neck, she knew better than to look back right now.

Step.

A nameless thing brushed clawed hands through her hair, whispering directly into her ear. It was warning her not to go further.

She faced the door.

Clawed hands gripped lightly at her throat, she could see white claws at the edge of her vision. It sounded afraid of what was behind the door

Finally getting her wits together she pushed the door open, the feelings of fear and oppression vanishing.

The door opened to a fairly large room, the size of the training room, a table sat in the middle, on top of the table was a sheathed katana, and it was a distinctive weapon. Her teacher had showed her a list of all known Teigu's and she had recognised the blade instantly as Yatsufusa, the March of the Dead.

The moment she touched the handle she was met with the sound of something opening, across from her a wooden rectangular box she had missed opened, revealing a person within. It was dead, she could tell, but that fact did little to assuage her worries, as she fully drew the sword from its sheath.

Her worries were cleared as the corpse's eyes opened to reveal a pale featureless iris within a grey sclera.

* * *

><p>Naru stood unmoving, she had been standing there for several minutes now, and had not moved an inch. It didn't even look like she was even breathing. Right now she was deep in her meditation, the markings around her eyes showing that she was in Sage Mode, sensing the condition of her student.<p>

She had purposely booby-trapped the sword with seals, it would revive the corpse she had chosen in a pseudo-Edo Tensei, one that had the energy level similar to Kurome, otherwise it would be far too easy for the dark haired girl to die.

"Hey, um not to be the naysayer here but was it really wise to use _that person_ of all people?" Menma said within Naru's head, "She really might die."

"If she dies then she dies," Came the cold reply.

"Ouch, the hell happened to you."

"…"

Seemingly out of a whim, Menma appeared into the room in a puff of smoke. She approached her other self, before hugging her tightly from behind. She was the only one that knew who, or more exactly what, was in there with Kurome.

It was a failed attempt at creating exactly what Menma was, a truly sentient clone. A sad attempt at having one of the most important person in her life. A flawed copy of Hinata Hyūga, her best friend, whom she simply called Hina-Hime.

The clone had attained a corporeal from, but had lacked the capability to sustain her sense of self. The clone had been driven to insanity and all they could do was end the poor clone's suffering.

"It'll be alright," Menma whispered, her arms tightening around Naru's middle, holding her tightly.

The blonde said nothing.

* * *

><p>Kurome didn't know if she could keep going any longer. For all her training with her sword, she simply cannot cut through her opponents defence. The person before her had distinctive long dark blue hair that had a triangular fringe to it to go with her pale pupil-less eyes, dressed in an elegant light blue kimono decorated in purple butterflies, which did little to hinder her movements.<p>

She rushed in, sword rapidly drawn from the sheath, aiming to decapitate her enemy, only for the blue haired girl to duck under the blade and retaliate with a palm strike that sent Kurome sprawling. She was quick to get back on her feet, the ground where she once was, torn apart by an otherworldly force.

She couldn't fail, now of all times, her sword swing becoming increasingly erratic, yet much faster. The longer she fought, the more she something crept deeper into her mind, it made her heart race faster and faster, the sight of her opponents blood made her see red.

She barely remembered what happened next afterwards. Only that when she came to, the reanimated girl laid dead below her, the blade piercing the heart. Numbly, Kurome stood up, faintly aware of the fact that she was controlling the body on the floor to follow her. It was the very first time she had that happen to her, whatever it was. It both frightened and excited her.

Looking up at her teacher she smiled, her eyes had a mad gleam in them as she stared at her teacher.

The blonde merely smiled gently back, ignoring the red head that had taken to nuzzling her neck.

She had made another monster, and an adorable one at that.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the story<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: (Mis)Adventures of Wayward Clones part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that the clone knew about themselves was that they were temporary, unlike Menma who never seemed to go away. But while they had little time, they remembered everything that they had learned, or rather their original had learned prior to their creation.<p>

An excellent example would something like right now. She was currently in charge of healing Esdeath and insuring that the girl be properly punished.

_Oh yes, I know just what to do, _the clone grinned mischievously as golden chains erupted ominously from her back and wrapped the wide eyed girl in their embrace.

"I would ask you not to resist, if I didn't know you wouldn't in the first place." The amused clone purred at the shocked and almost apprehensive look in her old student's face.

It was something taught to her many years back by Anko. And if there was one thing that woman knew to do it was how to punish people. Well that and making people squirm in both frustration and delight, but that's a story for another time.

Oh the scintillating sensations she experienced, the sounds, the smells, the sights and, oh gods the taste of every of single action they did. It sent her heart soaring, wanting more, and Esdeath was more than willing to receive her _ministrations_, the fact alone making her burn hotter.

The adorable look of frustration on her flushed face, the anticipation that quickly shifted to confusion, before shifting back to helpless frustration. She could seriously understand why Esdeath was so into this torture thing, although this was a different kind of it. The enraptured look on the blue haired woman's face followed by the most beautiful sound she has ever heard, when she finally made it over the edge after an hour of torture.

"I think you've learned your lesson," the clone smirked, caressing the Esdeath's sweat covered cheek, "But better to be safe than sorry."

After, goodness knows how rounds, the clone had released the blue haired woman from her chains, the lass absolutely drenched in her own sweat and other… fluids and gasping for breath, her faced seemed to be permanently stained red and various markings covered her body, proof of what the clone had done to her.

"I hope you learned your lesson," the clone spoke, a devious smirk on her face.

"Y-yes m-mistress." Was the timid reply.

And the best part, the original couldn't do anything against her.

After all she was just a clone.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Omake<strong>

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

Thanks for reading!

Questions and Criticism are welcome,

Bye Bye now ^-^


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor Akame ga Kiru

Hello again, I'm going to be working on this secondary story alongside I Fell as a means of inspiration on other such muse ^-^

**Warning:** **May contain OCs, OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**Note**:

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>Menma strutted through the spotless corridors that was their mindscape. The thing was always changing, apparently the laws of physics didn't really apply when you're in someone else's mind. Weird. But it can get pretty cool when you see the Bijuu suddenly fall to the ceiling because gravity decided to invert itself.<p>

Of course it can get pretty cramped. There's always an argument with the Bijuu, something about tails and grooming or whatever, the others can get weird and Kaguya's prison in the basement.

Speaking about the others, they're a bunch of other clones that Naru had given sentient to, and stayed around the mindscape. It made Menma happy that their creator trusted only her outside. Then again, besides her, all that's left is a lazy ass, a pervert, the stoic, the psycho and a fanatic. She liked to believe that it was because she was preferable company.

She passed through each of their rooms, she really didn't feel like conversing with the other nuts in the nuthouse. And she did not like the sounds coming from the pervert's room. It sounded far too much like moaning for her liking, and she'd rather not know _who_ is making the sound.

There's been nothing to do lately. Naru has been acting depressed ever since Najenda left the Empire, even though she knew that the silver haired girl would be leaving she still moped around like child. She's been having the stoic take care of Kurome's training, poor girl thought that the blonde had lost interest in her, but she was actually just sulking in her bed.

And Kurome, she's been having issues ever since it was revealed that her sister had defected to the Revolutionary Army. Menma wouldn't be surprised if the girl had abandonment issues because of her sis and Naru.

Sighing, the clone summoned herself to the outside world, and was met with the sight of her creator wallowing in her bed, the curtains closed, shutting the light away.

"Hey _mistress_, wakey wakey," the redhead uttered sweetly, rocking the blonde's shoulder gently.

No response

"Hey now, you're gonna be late for training." Followed with more rigorous shaking

Nothing.

"It's time for breakfast~ I brought ramen~!" Bribery soon followed.

Nope.

_Okay this is pissing me off_,

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" the clone yelled, flipping the bed over.

Whelp, she was awake, and angry if the bed spontaneously disintegrating was anything to go by.

"**Menma!**" her voice was distorted, and what the hell was with that red aura!

"Bye," was the only reply before she ran.

"**Come back here.**"

"Noope, ya gotta catch me first."

This was a very, very, very bad idea. Menma was sweating like crazy as she tried to keep as much distance between her and the enraged blonde.

_Where the hell is that training ground_, she thought in fright. Her plan _had _been to get Naru out of bed so that she could train Kurome so the girl wouldn't feel abandoned. Two birds with one stone ya know.

It was when she felt the air behind her being shredded by the edge a sword did she think that perhaps she could have gone about her plan a different way.

"A sword, really?!"

"**I just want to talk to you.**"

"With a sword?!"

"**Exactly.**"

Ah there, sanctuary, the door to the training room. Naru wouldn't even think of frightening her student. With renewed vigour the sentient clone rushed forward before launching herself through the double doors, the doors themselves coming off their hinges, and into the open roofed room that was the training grounds.

"Safe!" the clone yelled, before she found a hand lifting her by the back of her neck.

"**Got you now.**"

"M-my lady!" it was the sound of two voices the interrupted them.

The two turned to find Esdeath and Kurome, who had been apparently been training together. The two were frozen in their place and—wait, why were they blushing.

Ah that's right, the redhead only just woke up Naru.

Naru had a sleeping habit.

She had been chasing Menma in the nude.

* * *

><p>STAAAAARE!<p>

It was so quiet, and they were still staring.

"You seem to have your hands full," Menma said in failed nonchalance, "I'm just gonna—urk."

She was interrupted by the hand around her neck tightening.

Esdeath had her attention only on the gift given to her by whatever deity is out there. It could only be a reward from the divine for bringing down the Northern Tribes. That was the only explanation she could think of.

_Only a divine reward could be this beautiful_, the sadist thought to herself, wiping the drool from her mouth.

Kurome was reminded just why the woman before her was known as the Angel of the Empire. Every curve she saw had her heart skipping a beat, and turned her a face a bright crimson.

_P-pink,_ was her only thought, before she finally fainted, blood seeping from her nose with a goofy grin on her face.

The blonde was frozen with her eyes wide in shock, her arm still lifting her idiot clone in the air. Esdeath had taken it upon herself to saving the taller blonde from further shame, as she shed her top, revealing her white bra to the world, and draped it over her shoulders. This seemed to rouse the dazed blonde, as she grasped the clothing and turned away to cover her dignity, despite the fact that her rear end was still visible. Menma had chosen that time to dispel herself back into their mindscape for safety.

"W-wait here." Naru said, embarrassment obvious in her tone, before making a run for her room, leaving a yellow trail in her wake.

"T-they bounce," Esdeath muttered to herself, a blush staining her face.

What a way to start the morning.

* * *

><p>Esdeath stared at where the Angel had been. She could still see the vision of paradise she had been given. True she had already seen as much, when the clone from the retreat had <em>disciplined<em> her many a year ago. But it was poorly lit then, and only just then did she see a view of her eventual goal.

To conquer the Angel of the Empire.

Oh she could just see it. It would be just like her punishment from before, only this time, the positions would be switched.

Her beautiful angel will be the one her begging for more.

As she looked at the blonde re-entering the training ground, a blush accentuating the beauty of the woman before her, she knew that her goal will bear fruit the most satisfying reward.

"E-Esdeath," Naru muttered, unnerved by the smile her old student was giving her.

Most satisfying indeed.

* * *

><p>Kurome had the most wonderful dream. She had not only defeated Esdeath, one of the strongest in the Empire, but her sister Akame as well and her bravery had been rewarded, as she was proclaimed Empress, after the Emperor was assassinated by her sister.<p>

She ruled with impunity and the lands prospered greatly. Above all else, she took pride in her greatest treasure. Her beloved wife, the person she had always adored, ever since the woman had taken her in and taught her everything she knew.

She was wed to her beloved Naru, whom she gazed down on her from above, as they laid on their bed. _Their _bed, just the thought of it made her shiver, although not as much as the sight of the beauty before her. Blonde hair and skin damp with sweat, her face glowing endearingly as blue eyes stared at her with nothing short of absolute love and desire.

"_My beloved, you kept me waiting,_" the blonde stated alluringly.

"My apologies, dear wife," Kurome replied, her eyes reflecting her desires, "Let me make it up to you."

She leaned forward, eyes locked, she was so close to her destination, to those red lips she loved so much.

Just a little more, she thought, an inch away from reaching her Naru.

Just before she touched her silky soft destination, she was rudely awakened.

She snapped upright, prepared to murder whoever took her from the most beautiful dream, only to stop when she realised that it was her teacher that had zapped her to consciousness.

"You must have had quite a dream brat," Esdeath commented from the side, "All that giggling and calling to Naru."

"S-shut up you old hag." Was the angered reply.

"O-old, I'm only a few years older than you, you brat!"

Naru stood aside to let them argue, ignoring the smile that Esdeath had sent her, and the _things_ Kurome whispered in her sleep.

For now.

* * *

><p>Within their mindscape, the redheaded clone cheered in her successful escape without any serious injuries, aside from the spot where Naru had grabbed her.<p>

"You look proud of yourself," an elegant voice said to her side.

Turning she came face to face with none other than the stoic.

It was a taller woman, bearing pale blue eyes, framed by hair of a light azure, tied in twin braids behind each ear bound together by light blue ribbons. The woman was dressed in a majestic kimono of dark blue, decorated at with white wolves amidst a snowy field. Her arms were covered in light blue armbands and her feet were clad in an ordinary pair of geta.

The far taller woman gave an aura of nobility, her additional height only made her seem as if she was looking down at the redhead clone.

"You bet your ass I am," Menma exclaimed excitedly.

"Still as crude as ever."

"Ah shut up Mito."

The blue clone, Mito, only looked back passively, she was the mature one after all. She merely looked deeply at the redheads eyes for the answers she was looking for.

"What trouble have you caused now?" the blue clone asked, after reading the other girl's far too expressive eyes.

"It wasn't trouble, I was helping!" was the inflamed reply.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Ah whatever."

"…"

"…"

"So what did you do?"

"I kicked Naru back into gear is what, also got Kurome to pass out when she saw our creator's bod."

"…"

"What? Don't judge."

"…I'm going to my room."

"Yeah… well… I'm going to sleep."

The Mindscape is a weird and boring place to be.

* * *

><p>It became instant news when an important member of the Empire was assassinated in the dead of night. Word has been going around about the assassins for hire amidst the Empire. The Empire had scrambled at the assassination, or more the fact that no one had seen it coming.<p>

Naru only needed one look at the corpse to know exactly who did it.

"So Najenda has returned to me," the blonde muttered to herself, a small smile on her face now that she knew the silver haired woman was fine.

It seemed she had taken to the night, much like Naru had a long time ago. It almost filled her with a sense of pride that her old student had unknowingly followed in her footsteps.

Within months the deaths have multiplied, the methods of execution have been increasing, from poison, to blunt force, to sharp edged weaponry and the same wounds that only Pumpkin cause. The group, Night Raid, had been gaining notoriety ever since they had arrived. Najenda had finally been identified as the head, Naru thought it took the Empire far too long to figure that out. Other known members included Akame, which only served to fuel Kurome's hate fire more, Bulat, an old member of the Empire, Mine and Sheele, the last two she had almost no information on.

Rather those were all the Empire knew, while she had seen all of them and had already located their base. All in good fun, after all there was nothing more entertaining than watching her old student create something like Night Raid. It made her glad to have taught the girl, all the lessons of stealth and subterfuge had apparently payed off.

She had trailed after the Night Raid members Akame, Bulat, Mine, Lubbock, Scheele and Leone. This particular mission was one Naru herself had paid for. It was a test, all for watching their skills and because it was amusing. It was also a test for her other investment, the child, Tatsumi, the blonde wished to know how far he has gone.

Standing atop the mansion, her presence completely erased. She watched as the slaughter began, making only subtle judgments on their methods, such as the needless use of murderous intent they blanketed the area with and the rather unprofessional amount of alarm they caused. The amusing way Scheele dealt with her target, the simple yet effective tactics of Bulat, and the skilled and effortless attacks from Akame. Even the razor sharp aim of Mine and the brutal way Leone had crushed a guard's throat with one hand/paw.

She watched in interest as Tatsumi was exposed to the truth of the decadent family he stayed with. And Naru was not disappointed when the child murdered Aria in his rage.

_Turns out my investment paid off_, she thought to herself before vanishing into thin air.

Down below Leone stopped. She had sensed something, glancing up at the roof, exactly where a tall blonde was moments ago.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

><p><strong>End of the story<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: (Mis)Adventures of Wayward Clones part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>It was training time.<p>

This specific clone had been in charge of taking care of Najenda's personal training. Right now she was working on both her balance and her endurance. She had the silver haired girl on a handstand while balancing weights on her feet. The clone had taken to using methods for distracting her.

Tickling, that was the first method she had tried, but apparently the girl wasn't ticklish, not one bit. But that wasn't a bad thing. If anything that only expanded the things she could do to her.

With a smirk, the clone lowered herself until she was face to face with Najenda, the lass was positively unnerved by the clone's smirk. Before she could say anything, the clone had taken her second kiss.

Why second? Well, apparently Najenda had snuck into Naru's room once and was very curious. Enough said.

Her surprised face turned into that of elation as the clone grasped at her, in a manner she had always wished her lady would. In a sense it was still her, this was the reason she was content to enjoy the sensations.

The clone savoured the gasp of surprise and enjoyment, as she kissed Najenda on her lips. Reading it as that, it would sound rather tame, but the lips she kissed was different from the one before.

_Such an adorable shade of pink_, the clone thought to herself. Simply pleased at the increasingly erratic breathing and sounds coming from the silver haired beauty. One last push from the clone had sent Najenda crashing down, as well as falling from her handstand. The clone caught the weight before it could fall in the heavily breathing girl.

"Very good," the clone said, smirking all the while, "But you didn't last the whole hour, so we'll have to go again."

The silver haired girl could only nod in reply, far too dazed to make proper words.

The clone smirked, today would be a fun day.

Naru should have known better than to trust a clone

* * *

><p><strong>End of Omake<strong>

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

Thanks for reading!

Questions and Criticism are welcome,

Bye Bye now ^-^


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor Akame ga Kiru

Hello again, I'm going to be working on this secondary story alongside I Fell as a means of inspiration on other such muse ^-^

**Warning:** **May contain OCs, OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**Note**: This chapter should explain some things, and at the same time not much. This is because reasons

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>Naru sat on the ceiling crossed leg with a pout on her face. She was currently located in the now empty meeting room of Night Raid.<p>

Why was she pouting?

It might have been the due to fact that she had waited hours to make an epic entrance. But the moment they all arrived there were intruders outside their base and they all departed to defend. Najenda however remained sitting on the throne-esque chair right under the Night Raid banner.

Menma was really starting to rub off on her. Epic entrance? Really? Good thing the others were all asleep in her Mindscape or they have another thing to rub in her face. Their comments about her being a pervert were completely false, she was perfectly fine. Her clones were not acting out because she was sexually frustrated. Nope not at all. Right?

Her epic plan of shocking the whole team ruined, she dropped from her hiding spot, landing in a crouch in front of Najenda. The girl was obviously shocked by the sudden appearance, her eyes reflecting her fear and surprise, despite who much she tried to conceal it. The blonde smiled, it wasn't a very nice smile, and in fact it was far too much like a predator closing into their prey. The silverette had started to sweat and tremble lightly at the imposing woman before her.

"Hello, child," Naru finally greeted, rising from her crouch deliberately her hands on either hand rest of the chair, she had casted an imposing figure and all Najenda could do was lean away from the decidedly too close blonde.

"M-my lady," was the whispered and unsure reply.

This only made the blonde's smile to widen, as she leaned closer, staring unnervingly at her old students eyes.

"You've grown my dear," Naru purred.

And she had. Not just physically but mentally as well, it would seem. She had cut her hair shorter and had taken to wearing a suit that showed an exquisite amount of cleavage. Not that Naru stared at it or anything. Nope not at all. She also seemed to have taken up smoking, not that it really mattered to Naru

"W-why are you here," Najenda managed to say, despite her completely rational fear, her face flushed by the closeness of the blonde.

"Oh? Is that anyway to talk to your old teacher," one hand lifting to trail a claw-like nail from the Najenda's jaw to her chin, tilting the woman's head upwards, "It makes me feel so… unwelcomed."

Feeling daring, Naru moved her hand from the assassin's chin and gently took the cigarette from Najenda's lips, placing it on her own, taking a breath, the smoke began to leak from the corners of her mouth ominously. All her actions have caused her old student nothing but distress and confusion. In short, her sadist was showing.

"Aren't you going to greet me?" Naru asked, flicking the cigarette to goodness knows where, "Or ask me how I am?"

Najenda hesitated before replying, "M-my lady, how have you been?"

"Much better," the taller woman's visage softened, "I've been doing well, just like you've been doing well."

"What?"

"Hmmm, you didn't know?" the blonde leaned closer to Najenda, "I've been watching you for a while now."

"How cou—" Najenda stopped herself, realising just who she was talking to.

"And what I've seen has made me very proud."

This remark caused the silver haired assassin's eyes to widen in surprise. It seems she didn't expect that response from her teacher. That and the taller woman had decided to move her face closer to Najenda's.

"Oh? Why so shocked?" Naru purred mischievously, "Haven't I always supported you choices?"

"Yes." Najenda replied, her fears slowly drained from her, allowing her body to relax for the first time since the blonde had arrived.

"And why would this be any different."

"R-right, of course." Najenda smiled shyly at her old teacher, her face still red with embarrassment, "Have I really made you proud?"

"Of course, you've become so strong since then…" Naru whispered appraisingly, watching as her old student's eyes started glazing over.

"…accomplished so much…"

The blonde inched closer still, their faces an inch apart, and Najenda looked as if she was in a trance.

"…and you've grown even more beautiful than I remember."

Naru simply adored the flushed longing look her old student gave her, their lips just glancing against each other's, the blonde could taste the silverette with how close she was. She was so close, just a simple movement would have her claiming the other's lips in a tender—Wait? What?

Naru backed away slightly, ignoring the confused look Najenda gave her. Looking down at the dazed and confused look the other was giving her. She only just realised how hot it was, and how fast her heart was beating and just how out of breath she was.

_What the hell was that?_ The blonde thought frantically. Her face flushed an even deeper red when she finally realised what she was so close to doing.

"M-my lady?" Naru was interrupted by the soft voice of her old student.

The blonde woman looked down at Najenda, her heart skipping a beat at how vulnerable the woman before her was, her face the picture of longing and desire just made her want to—and there she was again.

Naru tried to get her breathing under control, only just realising how fast she was breathing. She didn't understand where this reaction was coming from. Sure she missed the girl before her, but that shouldn't raise this sort of reaction.

Maybe she was repressed.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>[Mindscape]<p>

Naru had hoped that no one in her mindscape was watching. She would be severely disappointed if she had been checking at the time.

"What are you doing now brat," were the words of the massive nine tailed fox as it stared at the screen in the mindscape that showed the outside world.

"I don't know what you're taking about," this response was from a purple haired woman.

This particular woman is one of the sentient clones within Naru's mind, the woman had styled her spiky hair in a high ponytail, while a purple curtain of hair slightly blocks her face. She's dressed in a rather fancy style of clothing. The dress was white with a purple trim and buttons, the skirt flared out significantly with a white petticoat. Her legs were clad in similarly white stockings and white slip-on shoes decorated with simple purple bows. Like all other clones so far, her arms are covered in white lace fingerless gloves. Her ensemble was finished off with a small top hat sporting a deep purple ribbon.

This woman was Sumire, dubbed as 'the pervert' by Menma and the other sentient clones. Naru herself had claimed that if she didn't know better, she would have thought that she had created Jiraya in a girl form. Sumire is also the best in gathering the tainted and decadent natural energy of this world, well besides the psycho that is, but then again who would trust _her _with Senjutsu.

She was also one of the reasons why the ordinary clones had been acting out. It wasn't a widely accepted fact that Sumire was the second sentient clone to form. Nor was the fact that each and every sentient clone was a reflection on a particular aspect Naru herself.

The very first clone, Menma, was rough around the edges, short tempered, hyperactive and lacking in forward thinking. The traits of the old Naru.

Her on the other hand, she was the second clone that reflected the passionate love and lust of the old Naru. That part might have been born due to other women, namely Anko or Shion, seducing her to their beds. You would think she would learn not to fall for it after the first time, but after the twentieth or thirtieth time kinda she just rolled with it.

You can guess why Naru would be repressed, after all she had no way to release any pent-up stress, nor could she without another by her side.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Kurama retorted lazily, tails waving behind it.

"If you know then why ask?" was the dismissive reply

"Fun, mostly boredom," The nine tailed fox waved its paw dismissively.

"Well then, I may have done some… _things_ here and there and it might have lowered Naru-chan's resistance to her desires."

"That's stupid, you're stupid."

"What! Why?"

"Do you have any idea what you could have done?"

"Gotten her laid?"

"You could have also fried her brain with your tinkering."

"But it work didn't?" the clone huffed irritably at the Bijuu, "And besides you think she needs it to don't ya."

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"Next time leave the tinkering to Mito, she knows how better than you."

Sumire ignored the Bijuu, waving her hand dismissively as she watched her creator become even more daring by the second. _Come one just a little bit more,_ the clone thought, just as Naru was just a hair's breadth away from resolving all her stress and frustration. Only for the screen to show Naru pulling back.

"Ha! It failed."

"Oh for fuck's sake."

Months of doing this and that gone to waste.

* * *

><p>[Real World]<p>

"Why exactly are you here for?" Najenda asked, disappointment lacing her tone.

"How has the newly inducted member been?" Naru deflected, asking her own question and simultaneously ignoring shorter woman's tone.

"He seems like a good kid, if bit naïve." The silverette divulged, knowing that her old teacher already knew.

"Is he now? Interesting." That got Najenda's attention. The last time the blonde said something was interesting, she had taken in Kurome.

"Why Tatsumi?" Najenda asked, having already guessed that it was another of Naru's investments, "He has potential yes, but what makes him so special that he stands out to you?"

"Ara ara, is that jealousy I here?"

"No, just curious, why him?" Najenda shook her head furiously in denial.

"Why not, he has a lot of potential after all, you said so yourself," Naru muttered mischievously.

"Who is he?" Najenda continued asking, knowing the blonde was hinting at something.

"That's simple, he is Tatsumi, but that is not that right question."

"I meant, who is he to you."

"Now that is the question isn't it," the blonde leaned away, watching Najenda's expression closely, "It's a rather simple answer."

Cue Dramatic Pause.

"…He's my son."

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

Sooo~ I'm gonna leave that there

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

Thanks for reading!

Questions and Criticism are welcome,

Bye Bye now ^-^


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor Akame ga Kiru

Hello again, I'm going to be working on this secondary story alongside I Fell as a means of inspiration on other such muse ^-^

**Warning:** **May contain OCs, OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**Note**: This chapter should explain why and how of some things or it may not. This is because reasons. This chapter may also contain some blatant BlazBlue reference, which I also do not own

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>[Previously]<p>

"Now that is the question isn't it," the blonde leaned away, watching Najenda's expression closely, "It's a rather simple answer."

"…He's my son."

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Story start<strong>

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

Naru walked through the darkened halls of her little underground base. She had only just recently settled down within the Empire and had just been inducted into the ranks. It was during her night time adventures that she found it.

The Palace was larger than anyone knew, far larger and older. There was no map of the place and there were countless hidden rooms that hid all sorts of things, from the history of the Empire to even several hidden Teigu. The Teigu were collected and hidden away by Naru. Never know when those things might come in handy right?

But the most fascinating thing she had found was that artifact.

It was a curious place, impossible to get to, that is unless you can make yourself intangible or indestructible. Long story short, Naru had done her best and had reached it, but the entrance had been buried under tons of rubble and unstable explosives. Not exactly her best moment, but at least she got there.

The entire artifact was the size of the large spherical room. Where she stood was a platform, situated by the entrance and only there. The upper most parts of the walls were covered in steel pipes, originating from the centre of the ceiling, which lead to the machinery below it, far too advance compared to what she has seen in the Empire, the machinery contained large gears inscribed with glowing blue glyphs of an unknown language. Below this, visible within in the circle of the machinery was what looked like a great spinning furnace, burning a bright white and golden light that seemed to go down a great depth. The whole things was decorated with spires and more glyphs that glowed a blue light.

The entire thing was an artifact of its own, not quite Teigu, not quite Shinju, rather it was something more, something far older. The pieces of information that Naru could find led her to a display, which she read as a computer. Whatever it was, it showed her what and why of the contraption.

From what she had gathered, the artifact was known simply as The Cauldron.

"How interesting."

* * *

><p>Her first attempt to breach into the Boundary had been slightly successful, not quite a failure in the aftermath. Due to the lack of a specific energy source, she had been forced to utilise her Chakra instead as the major component. It had produced what could be classified as humanoid, with an obsidian armour covering the whole creature, but lacking the life she thought it should have.<p>

This was the creation of the Dæmon Auxiliary, a False Murakumo Unit, the right arm which would later on reside with Najenda. This was a valuable lesson and an excellent learning point for her.

Because of this her second attempt was a success.

Using a Gudōdama as the object to be tempered, Naru purged several small villages to fill the Cauldron and smelt whatever it is that is being created. While she had a vague idea what she was making, she doubted that it will turn out as the computer had stated it should. After all she was using matter that could disintegrate any object it touches, who knew what would come out.

After waiting for what felt like forever, it resurfaced. A small bundle floating from the burning inferno, the sounds emanating from the bundle was something she would never miss. The cries of a baby at birth, how exactly she knew that, well that doesn't really matter right now. She hoped she didn't create what she thought she had created.

However cradling the bundle her arms, alleviated her worries and awakened a host of new ones. What the hell did she know about raising a child? Well there was Esdeath, but the girl could already take care of herself when they met each other so she didn't count, and that Najenda girl the Empire had stuck her with also didn't count.

From what she had gathered, this bundle was created within the Boundary itself. She didn't really understood what that made it. If she had to guess, she had created an Original Unit, not unlike the Sankishin, but it did lack the overwhelming power those had. Perhaps when this one grew, he would be capable of great things as well.

He was kind of cute, not that Naru would ever admit that out loud. It was a shame that he didn't have similar hair colour to her, the baby having a tuft of brown hair on his head, but the adorable green eyes staring at her curiosity left her speechless.

Her eyes softened at the sight of the child furtively grasping at her fingers, gripping it with an adorable amount of interest.

"How interesting," Naru cooed at the newborn in her hands, rocking the child gently, "You need a name don't you."

The baby yawned sleepily, before cuddling deeper into the warm embrace to sleep.

"Hmmm… how about Tatsumi."

* * *

><p>Naru was pulling her hair in panic, as she ran back and forth, through the cabin she had made in the small village outside the Empire walls she had found. How could one child suddenly up and vanish, there was only four rooms inside the cabin, the bedroom, the bathroom, the nursery and the living roomkitchen. How could a three year old simply just disappear into thin air?

The panic along with the slight amount of alcohol she might have ingested the night before might have dampened her brain and had gotten her to forget the fact that she could simply search for his energy signature. This led her to flipping every object over in search of the child.

Her frantic running was halted by the giggling coming from a kitchen cabinet. She strode to the source of the noise, making sure to make absolutely no noise. With a decisive pull, she yanked the cabinet open, accidently ripping it off its hinges as well, and came face to face with a giggling three year old.

"Mama!" the child yelled excitedly, pouncing at Naru and grasping around her neck in a hug.

All her worry and anger melted away by the adorable act. She had been sending clones to keep watch over Esdeath back at the Empire Palace, not that Esdeath didn't know of it. She had been meaning to return soon, but Tatsumi had grown on her. True she had become a cold woman, but that didn't make her completely heartless, and technically speaking she truly is his mother since he was created purely from her Chakra and the Boundary. And the child always seemed to know when it is really her and when it's a clone watching over him. He really didn't like the clones if the biting was anything to go by.

Well there were the sentient clones, but most of them were bad examples. The only one she would trust with Tatsumi was Mito, and even then he would probably end up a prude if she left her with him. Not that that was a bad thing, she just wished that the child would be full of life like she was when she was younger.

Looking down at her child filled her with warmth she rarely felt anymore.

* * *

><p>[Flashback End]<p>

Since then, Naru had returned to the Empire, leaving Tatsumi in the care of Mito until he was old enough to venture for himself. Naru had wanted to keep an emotional detachment with her 'investments', but this was all in futility, the blonde had frequently visited her child and more often than not, spoiled him with her affection, not that Tatsumi turned out spoilt though. Naru was proud of the young man, proud of who he has become, although he could go without the slight naivety.

Naru often wondered what Tatsumi's reaction would be if she revealed his origin to him, how much human blood was spilled and how many human souls was used for his birth. The blonde spared the brunette that, claiming instead that his father had passed away after his birth. Much better than saying "several thousand people died to make you", right?

"My lady!" hmm who was that?

Blinking, Naru found herself face to face with Najenda again.

"Yes?" the blonde replied.

"You spaced out," Najenda said unsurely, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, merely reminiscing."

"I see," Najenda muttered before asking, "Now as I said before, what?"

"Hmmm what?" Naru smirked mischievously, "What do you mean what?"

"Tatsumi is your son?"

"Indeed."

"How?"

"What do you mean how?" the blonde's smirk only widened, "I'm pretty sure I taught you about the bird and the bees properly, didn't I?"

"That's not what I—never mind." Najenda sighed tiredly, slumping in her chair slightly, "What exactly are your intentions?"

"Nothing harmful, merely observing for now," Naru abruptly looked over her shoulder, it would seem the others were returning, it was time for her to leave, "Time's up, I gotta go."

"W-will you come be back?" the silverette asked almost shyly all of a sudden, her face tinged crimson.

Instead of answering, Naru graced the assassin's cheek with her lips, Najenda's flush deepening at the action. The blonde sent one last meaningful look at her, before vanishing into thin air just as the other members of Night Raid, barged into the room, having felt the foreign presence, even if it was for a second. Instead of finding an intruder, they were met with the sight of their leader, slumped on her chair with a flushed and dazed look.

"Um… Boss you okay?" Leone asked, worry in her voice as she gently nudged the stunned woman.

"I-I'm fine, I'm fine," Najenda responded, although it sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself more than anything.

She glanced at Tatsumi in wonder, who still seemed to be searching for someone.

_My lady's son, huh? This should be interesting_.

* * *

><p>"You look happy my lady," Kurome said, as she watched the tall blonde saunter through the hot springs within her section of the palace.<p>

The hot springs was created by Naru herself during her first years within the Empire. The hot waters soothed her soul somewhat and was relaxing after a long day of madness and murder. Recently, it served as a way to bond with either Esdeath or Kurome. Granted seeing all that skin had contributed to the reason she is repressed and frustrated. The other girls had already seen Naru naked, so the blonde had decided to let the novelty wear off by sharing the bath with them and it has become a regular thing. The novelty never really did wear off.

"You do look like you had a good day," Esdeath said in agreement, as she raised herself from the waters to sit at the edge of the bath, showing no reaction besides a small smirk when she noticed the lingering glance Naru gave her as the water dripped down the expanse off her skin. One particular droplet seemed to have found its way down her chin, between the bountiful valley of her chest and down to a sacred area blocked from view by her crossed legs.

Not that Naru was watching it. Nope, not at all.

"Ara ara, do I now?" Naru mattered coyly, turning her head and holding her cheeks demurely in an effort to hide her blush.

"M-my lady, that's not really an answer," Kurome muttered, sweatdropping at the blonde's reaction.

"The brat's right my lady," Esdeath supported, as well as insulting Kurome at the same time, "What has you so upbeat?"

"Oh my," Naru replied, still playing coy, "Did I not?"

"No, you didn't"

"Hmm," the blonde raised from the waters, pretending not to notice the flushed and surprised faces of the other two at Naru's lack of clothing, as she left the hot springs, she simply said "I had a wonderful day, nothing more."

"That didn't really tell us anything."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

Sooo~ I'm gonna leave that there

And there you go, Tatsumi's origin, not what you were expecting was it? Neither was I to be honest

The Cauldron isn't the same as in Blazblue, but similar in design, I think

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

Thanks for reading!

Questions and Criticism are welcome,

Bye Bye now ^-^


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Prelude [In Memoriam]**

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor Akame ga Kiru

Hello again, I'm going to be working on this secondary story alongside I Fell as a means of inspiration on other such muse ^-^

**Warning:** **May contain OCs, OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**Note**: New chapter yay! My thanks to everyone following thus far, sorry if this isn't the best 'new chapter'

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>Tatsumi has had the most interesting last few days. He had left the village to earn money for the village, as well as to follow after his mother, who he knew resided within the Empire capital. It all didn't really turn out the way he hoped and now he was with Night Raid, an opposing faction against his mom.<p>

Just the thought made him shiver in fright. He loved his mommy, no doubt about that, but the woman can be scarier than any Danger Beast he had encountered or any of the members of Night Raid. The blonde herself had stated that no one could hope of defeating her anymore, although Tatsumi had enjoyed her stories he really wished she was just bluffing about those.

He had gotten worried when she hadn't visited in a while, months had gone by and there was no sign of the blonde. Mito had done her best to reassure Tatsumi, but somehow it all translated to 'search for her' in his head.

And just as they were returning to the meeting room in the Night Raid base Tatsumi had felt his mother's presence. He had rushed to find her, but she had already left when they got there, only the boss was there and he doubted she would say anything.

_Come to think if it, should I tell them that my mom is with the Empire,_ Tatsumi thought to himself, but decided not to, they might kill him if they found out. Tatsumi shivered in fright, on one hand it's against his mom and on the other the members of Night Raid, he didn't really like those odds, not one bit.

"Tatsumi you okay?" Leone asked, slightly worried when Tatsumi had started sweating and shivering.

"I'm f-fine, totally fine, nothing wrong here," he replied far too quickly, waving his hands as if to ward off any questions/accusations.

"That's good," the yellow eyed woman replied, before grinning widely, raising her bowl and asking, "Is the food ready yet?"

And right now? They were treating him like their cook.

Although to be fair, it _is_ part Akame's responsibility, but she was more interested in tasting the ingredients and dishes than actively helping him. It was just like his mom had said, the way to befriend anyone was through their stomach and apparently that was how he was connecting with the others.

"MORE," it was stated by the majority of Night Raid asking for more rice.

Yup connecting.

* * *

><p>Where was Naru exactly? Well she never left the Night Raid base.<p>

This whole time she had been trailing after Tatsumi, who she knew that he knew she was there. He always seemed to know where she was when she was within a ten meter radius. So she has been a ghost, within an eleven meter radius of them, just in case Tatsumi senses her.

Why was she there? That wasn't important.

But now, she was watching as Tatsumi followed Akame through a dense forest and to an opening with a waterfall and a river. It was a nice place, maybe she could take some of her precious people on a picnic there.

"—he targets are large river tuna," Akame said to Tatsumi, as she stood in a bikini that suited her really well.

She dove into the river, Tatsumi could only stare in shock as the river erupted in an explosion of enormous fish and water. Within several seconds of entering the water Akame had caught a dozen fish. It made Naru wonder just what she would have been capable of, if the red eyed killer had been placed in her care alongside the younger sister.

Naru had raised her head just as Tatsumi exclaimed, "Bring it on!" While stripping and then jumping into the river.

The blonde could only shake her head in slight embarrassment and amusement at the sight of Tatsumi fumbling in the water. _This is the False Murakumo?_ Naru thought as she watched the brunette flounder about. She had hoped that the Murakumo within him, False or not, would have gifted him with more attributes, but then again his battle skills weren't anything to scoff at, it didn't really carry the same weight she hoped it would by now. He still had a long way to go if he hopes to awaken the Pseudo-Azure inside him.

She decided to put him out if his misery, directing her killing intent specifically at some fish, causing them to freeze, hopefully enough so that Tatsumi could catch them.

In the end he only caught two.

Meanwhile Naru giggled at his exhausted form, as Tatsumi is dragged back to the base by Akame. It was times like these that she had wished she could have raised Tatsumi normally, given him a normal childhood and family, but in a world like this, it wasn't meant to be. She watched them go, until they were obscured by the forestry before she finally spoke.

"So you've finally found me…"

At the sound of someone landing behind her, she turned and faced her fellow blonde.

"…Leone."

In Naru's mind she saw a little girl in an oversized cat themed beige hoodie, complete with cat ears and pawed sleeves, and boots, her face obscured by the hood, revealing only long blonde hair. Now here she was, all grown up.

"Onee-san."

* * *

><p>Tatsumi sulked at the table, the boss and Akame had taken it upon themselves to remind him of the fishing exercise. Well at least boss I did well for the first time, he thought dryly holding back his tears of shame. And he knew that his mom had something to do with the fish he caught, he just knew it.<p>

His pride took a couple—read as a lot—of hits at that.

On the plus side, his mother's lessons on cooking is still being put to good use. If there was something he knew, it was that her cooking was divine. It had been his life mission to be able to cook at the same level as his mother.

"Not good enough," the biting reply from Akame sent his right eyebrow twitching in irritation.

It wasn't his fault he couldn't inherit his mother's clone's lack of presence. Technically Naru had no presence either, but unlike her clones Tatsumi was somehow able to sense her ever since he was a baby.

"Hmmm, Leone's late," Najenda muttered darkly, her killing intent flaring, "Again."

* * *

><p>The rough bark dug into Naru's clothed skin, only enhancing the delightful sensation of the warm wet appendage plundering the depths of her mouth. It was times like these that she wished her masochistic tendencies wasn't created from Anko. The tall blonde could provide no resistance when her hands were pinned to either side of her head, as she is held down by the shorter blonde.<p>

Naru could only arch backwards, knowingly pressing more of her front against a soft, yet muscled body. A moan parted from her, blocked only by the other's lips and tongue. _You do this and still call me onee-san,_ Naru wryly thought numbly, unable to resist as the shorter woman continued to pin her hands to either side of her head, their fingers intertwined.

The blonde tried to push at Leone, but with Lionelle active and the passionate ministrations she used, Naru could only gasp and sigh. _H-hot,_ Naru thought dazedly, and her clothes were far too tight and restricting, she had to fight the urge to mentally seal them back into the storage seals she had on her body. The shorter blonde only became more aggressive in the way she explored the caverns of Naru's mouth. It was only when it became unbearable, did Leone parted from Naru, both flushed and gasping for air. Naru only burned hotter at the hungry look Leone have her, her knees losing their strength, her weight being carried by the tree and by Leone.

"L-Leo—mmmph," The taller blonde tried to say only for her mouth to be captured again, only gentler, the same wet and warm appendage delved deep in a slow manner, savouring every taste and sensation she felt.

Leone had removed her right hand from Naru's, the arm moving unconsciously around the golden eyed assassin's neck. Leone smirked at the taller blonde's reaction to her, at each longing sigh and moan that would escape her throat only to be muffled. The shorter blonde placed her free hand at Naru's lower back and pulled them closer together, shivering at the particularly loud moan the blue eyed beauty made.

She soon parted from her lips, skimming lightly along her jawline to her neck, planting soft kisses along the way. As she reached her neck the soft kisses became gentle bites with the odd lick of her tongue here and there, making sure to leave a mark with each bite. _Mine_, Leone thought darkly, staking her claim on the other girl with every bite and lick, punctuated by the taller blonde's attempts at muffling her moans with one hand, the other fruitlessly grasping and pushing at Leone's shoulder.

"**Mine**," Leone growled against the perfectly smooth skin, like a lion closing in on its prey, her aura flaring.

"Y-yours?" Leone's aura and the pheromones she was exuding made her answer in the same timid and oddly submissive tone, "Yours."

This only made Leone's smirk grow wider, as she nuzzled the crook of Naru's neck. She stopped her attention on Naru with one last kiss on her neck, having finished marking the taller woman with her scent.

"It was you back then as well, wasn't it onee-san?" Leone asked, recalling the familiar aura she felt before, during the previous mission, allowing her dominating aura to die down.

"So you remembered, I'm touched." Naru replied demurely, still unable to look Leone in the eye, "You've gotten better than before."

"Hehe, yep you know it," the gold eyed assassin's grin grew wider.

"That's good," Naru mustered a small smile.

"You know I'm serious right?" Leone whispered after a moment of silence.

"Hmmm?"

"Claiming you as mine," Leone nuzzled deeper into her neck, "The same way you claimed me from the slums and gave me a home and a way to protect myself, all I wanted was to be by your side onee-san. I promised I would do whatever it takes to have you all to myself."

"Ara ara, silly girl, I didn't molest you when we first met," Naru muttered softly as she slowly faded from existence, "Don't make promises you can't keep.

Leone was left in the clearing alone, grasping at nothing, and still riled up from her previous actions.

"Might as well report to the boss," she muttered to herself, casting one last glance at the spot she had claimed her stake on her onee-san, her saviour and most treasured person.

_Crap, I'm late, boss is gonna kill me_

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

Sooo~ I'm gonna leave that there

Yay another chapter done, Leone's roar is heard and more backstory coming in the next chapter

The outfit is a reference to BlazBlue again, which I do not own, specifically Taokaka

I decided to just say screw it and put more BlazBlue reference and such in the story

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer, Please refer to previous chapters

Hello again, I'm going to be working on this secondary story alongside I Fell as a means of inspiration on other such muse ^-^

**Warning:** **May contain OCs, OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

**Note**: And that is the seventh chapter done after much work and a slight block. Enjoy!

**On with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>[Many years ago]<strong>

_She remembered… _

It was dark and the icy rain poured above them. She was about eleven at the time, but even then her golden eyes had already seen the horrors of the world and the Empire, and had lost much of their innocent light. She was dressed in the clothing she had swiped from one of the warehouses in the Empire Capital, and she doubted it would be noticed or if it would be the last time she would have to do so. It barely made any protection against the wind and the rain that soaked right through the thin fabric.

_She had been hiding in an alleyway, after she had a run in with the guards. It was the footsteps that alerted her. It was the first time Leone met her onee-san._

The woman was dressed in a black hoodie that did nothing to hide her figure, reached her upper thighs obscuring whether the woman was wearing lower clothing, it had a strangely shaped blue shaped zip on the equally strange large zipper. Aside from the black pair of boots that had unusual heels, if the woman wore lower clothing then it was concealed. Ah yes she forgot to mention how much the entire ensemble made the woman look cat-like. It had orange ears on the hood and the closed sleeves ended in what looked like paws. That along with the fluidly moving yellow tail, blotched with brown fur attracted her eyes.

The woman's face was completely obscured, only showing a pair of red eyes and a fanged grin. The only amount of skin actually being showed by the woman was at the gap between the bottom of her jacket and the top of her boots, revealing darker skin, and her hair, the twin pigtails emerging from the lower back of her hood through openings, brown hair, streaked with yellow**[1]**.

The woman moved with unnatural grace, it entranced the little one as she watched her move. She had seen it in only the most skilled dancers in the slums. Even back then without Lionelle she could feel how dangerous the woman in front of her was. It literally oozed from the woman's frame.

"Well now, what do we have here?" the woman muttered, pinning the young girl in place by her scarlet gaze, the smile on her face(?) widening.

Leon said nothing, staring at her knees intently, and her arms tightened around her legs. She hoped that the woman would lose interest in her soon and would leave, she had enough trouble to deal with. She was shocked when she found a pawed sleeve lifting her chin and she found herself face to face with the woman. Even with how close she was, she found that she could not make any of the contours of the woman's face aside from the same red eyes and fanged smile.

"Who might you be little one?" the woman cooed soothingly, Leone relaxed slightly at the kind tone, not by a lot thought. She knew too much to truly relax even at kindness, if it really was kindness.

Leone mumbled a reply, trying to look away from the glowing red eyes, but was unable to.

"Hmmm, speak up sweetling," the strange woman coaxed kindly.

"…Leone." The girl muttered loud enough for the other woman to hear.

"Leone," the cat lady(?) stated amusedly, more to herself than to the girl, "Hmmm, what are the chances that a lion and a tiger meet?"

This only raised a confused look on the girl's face, which the woman chuckled at.

"Ah but I digress, you look cold," the woman stood up from her crouched position, "Wouldn't you prefer somewhere warm to stay."

Leone said nothing, knowing full well that the other woman was offering her a place to stay. She also knew how many children from the slums were taken in like this and were never seen again.

"I promise to not harm a single hair on your head," the woman replied, the genuine kindness in her tone not lost to Leone, "And I always keep my word."

The woman offered a hand/paw/sleeve for the girl to take, who despite experiences saying otherwise, was greatly include to accepting the offer. It was just something in the woman's voice.

"Who are you?" Leone asked as she hesitantly accepts the paw in front of her.

"I have many names young one," the woman answered, ignoring the fact that Leone chose to keep a grasp on her paw/hand/sleeve as they walked, "But you can call me onee-san."

* * *

><p>"Onee-san!" Leone in her mid-teens exclaimed excitedly as she jumped on her guardians back.<p>

The woman, who wished to be known as either onee-san or Tora, showed no signs of strain when the teenager dropped on her while she walked at the same passive gait.

The teenager had changed from the stolen clothing she had that night many years ago to that similar her big sis albeit in beige instead of black with a red zip instead of blue, along with a white-tipped black cat tail and the addition of the brown belt with a circular buckle with a hexagonal protrusion in the middle, over the hoodie. The ensemble had been specially made by Tora after she had seen Leone with the belt. She knew exactly what the belt was and so created the outfit to augment the Teigu the younger girl had unknowingly acquired. It seemed to work, if her face concealed in darkness, showing only red eyes and a fanged grin, and the cat tail swishing excitedly behind the girl was any indication**[2]**.

It also helped to make the teen look absolutely adorable in her eyes.

"Did'ya miss me!" teenager crooned ecstatically, Tora could only chuckle at the younger girl's energy, as she moved her arms to fully support her weight.

"Indeed little one," replied in the same subdued and kind tone she always spoke in, "You've gotten bigger."

"Hehe yup," Leone grinned proudly, "Soon I'm gonna be bigger and stronger than you."

"Is that so?" Tora asked kindly, as she walked them through the alleys to their hideout.

"Uh-huh, I'm gonna be big and strong," the girl cheered loudly, waving a pawed sleeve in the air, "So I can protect you onee-san."

"Oh my, how ambitious of you," Tora replied coyly.

"Wah! Onee-san I'm being serious!" Leone exclaimed, using her pawed sleeves to reach over Tora's shoulders and squeeze the older woman's breasts in retaliation.

"A-ah, Leone w-where do you think you're touching!" the older woman yelled, running at an incredible pace in an attempt to dislodge the girl, "That is improper."

"Boing, boing!" was the girl's gleeful reply as her grasp on the soft mounds never wavered. Not even when Tora began to bound up the walls.

It took a while, but eventually Leone was tired out from being dragged around like a flag. Her onee-san had even taken to jumping the rooftops, who does that in this day and age. It left her arms sore, but she was alright with it, after all it means that onee-san had to carry her back to their hideout. Her training must have been paying off if she could hold on for that long.

"You still need more training if you want to protect me," Tora uttered gently to the girl on her back, "You'll need to become at least as strong as the Lighting One**[3]** of the Empire before you have the strength necessary to protect me, let alone defeat me."

"T-then I'll do it! I'll become as strong as the lighting guy so I can protect you," Leon yelled as enthusiastically as she could despite how tired she was.

"Well then, we better hurry back home, a warrior needs her rest after all."

"I'll protect you onee-san… *mumbling noises* …I promise."

"Uh, Leone?"

She was answered with the distinctive sound of snoring.

"Oh Leone… I guess you're still just a kitten after all."

* * *

><p>Leone cuddled closer to her to a sleeping Tora. Looking at the window she saw the full moon out in the night sky. Looking back at her guardian, she noticed that once again, Tora had chosen to keep her hood up.<p>

Being the curious teen she was, Leone slowly moved her hands towards the hood, making sure not to rouse the older woman. She had always been curious what she looked like underneath the veil of darkness the hood would cast. Granted, she could simply ask, but where was the fun in that.

What was it her onee-san always said?

"Leone, get away from my ramen!"

No, not that, the other one.

"If you're going to get in trouble for hitting someone, might as well hit them hard."

Close, but not really. Either way, trying to be sneaky was more fun than just asking. There was no sense of achievement if she just asked.

Just a little closer, she thought, her hands, which were freed from the pawed sleeves, grasping the hood. As she slowly pulled the hood away and the dark veil slowly dissipated instead of a sleeping face, she was met instead with vibrant blue eyes staring at her, shining with amusement and mirth.

"And just what are you doing still awake?" Tora said, causing Leone to jump in fright, much like a cat.

"Um… well you see… umm…" Leone fumbled, trying to come up with an excuse, but finding nothing confessed, "I was… trying to look under your hood."

The older woman giggled gently next to her, before raising her own hands and pulled down the hood the rest of the way.

Along with the blue eyes she found that all her features were different. Instead of the brown hair streaked in yellow, Leone saw blonde hair, much like her own, where she expected darker skin, instead found a lightly tanned face. Leone has never seen anyone as beautiful as her onee-san, except her face was familiar.

Then it hit her, 'the Angel of the Empire' was holding her in their bed.

In her mind, here was one of the reasons that the Empire was corrupt, but at the same time, she couldn't find it in herself to hate the angel that has given her everything. Given her a home, a means to protect herself and a family. With all she had given, she simply couldn't.

"What will you do now?" the Angel asked her gently, her voice never wavering.

Leone barely hesitated in her choice, bringing her head back into the woman's bountiful bosom and returning to the warm and loving embrace before her. No other words were needed, as her onee-san tightened her grasp around her, before she too settled back into her sleep. Unseen to her Tora smiled gently at the little one held firmly in her arms.

_I promise onee-san_

* * *

><p><strong>[Present]<strong>

Naru blushed softly at the memories, she remembered just how cute and affectionate Leone had been when she was younger. Which also led to the question of where the outfit she had made was. She hadn't seen it on Leone when they reunited after the girl had left to join the Revolutionary Army, with Naru encouraging her. True her current outfit was, well, fitting, but it just didn't have the pure cuteness factor her old clothing had.

So lost in thought, she barely noticed when she made it to her living quarters, and had sat on one of the couches in her living room. She also barely registered the intricate blood red tea cup and saucer placed in her hands or Esdeath pouring her tea for her.

"My lady, are you okay?" Kurome, who was sitting across from her, asked, her sword laid bear on her lap.

"It's nothing to trouble yourself with," Naru replied gently, barely hiding her blush, or the bite marks on her neck that was barely covered by her turtleneck. Her less than discrete attempts of trying to cover up her neck more only brought unwanted attention to it.

"Oh, what's this?" Esdeath asked from behind her, pulling at Naru's shirt. The blonde's attempt to evade only succeeded in Naru dropping her tea on the floor and exposing her neck, or more importantly the markings Leone made on her body.

"M-my lady… are those…" Kurome trailed off, the rest was implied.

Inwardly she thought, "Who dared to touch my (future) wife?"

My lady… please tell me who touched you so that I may eradicate their existence from this world," Esdeath was more blunt with her thoughts, as she wondered if it was Najenda one upping her again.

_They're both looking at me_, Naru thought to herself and to her inner voices, _What should I do?_

_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_That's stupid, no more suggestions from you Menma_

_Simply redirect the conversation._

_They're too fixated Mito, than wouldn't work_

_Why not run away?_

_Menma, what did I just sa—wait..._

"Umm… well you see—"Naru promptly jumped out the opened window of the living room.

"Did she just—?"

"Yep."

"I see."

"…"

"…"

"AFTER HER!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Meanwhile with Naru]<strong>

_Brilliant idea Menma, now what?_

…

_What?_

_I didn't really think we would get this far_

_So?_

_Sooo~ you're on your own… bye~_

She barely got any further than the inner gardens of her quarters when she was pinned by her two comrades amidst the gardens. It only got much worse when a third weight dropped on her and she saw the distinctive purple of an extremely amused, and for some reason aroused, Sumire on top of her.

"My lady we need to have a talk."

She was their superior, but that didn't make them less intimidating. Nor did it stop the shiver that went down her spine at the way they looked at her. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling.

She didn't need to look at Sumire to know she planned this… somehow…

* * *

><p><strong>[Night Raid Base]<strong>

Within her room, Leone gently sighed as she finished reminiscing about the days when she first met her onee-san. Those were good times, she thought as she put on her old coat, the one Tora had given her all those years ago. It had been stored in her room ever since the last time it was damaged

Through the years it has faced many obstacles, the pawed sleeve endings have been torn off, the torn endings now ending just below her elbows. The hood on her head didn't cast the veil it used to, but it did make her eyes a blood red and the cat tail remained, sprouting out the moment she placed the jacket on. Next she placed her strangely heeled boots, which were still same length as her current boots so it barely made a difference overall.

Looking at herself in the mirror she was hit with the nostalgia. Maybe she would wear it again for old times' sake, it does supplement Lionelle after all.

Even with her Teigu dormant she could still feel her senses enhanced to what it would have been if it was active. Tora's**[4]** creation was still powerful, even if it did lack the power it once had when it was still fully intact.

Just wearing the thing made her remember better times. A time when she was held by her most beloved onee-san.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

Sooo~ I'm gonna leave that there

Refer to above numbers

**[1]** Essentially Torakaka from Blazblue which I still do not own

**[2]** It's Taokaka ^-^, I know she's(Tao) not a lion, just roll with it

**[3]** That's Budo for those who didn't get it

**[4]** Naru will be addressed as Tora when with Leone, since in her mind Naru is still Tora

Another chapter done whoopee

MOAR blatant Blazblue reference

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

As always thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
